Serious
by La Scribouilleuse
Summary: Du gamin à l'adulte en passant par l'adolescent... Sirius Black dans tous ses états, vu et raconté par le dernier des maraudeurs, Moony... Série de drabbles
1. Chapter 1

_**Le prisonnier d'Azkaban **_

Sirius Black n'était pas comme les autres. Il avait ri là où tout autre aurait pleuré. Il avait été fidèle où les autres _(un autre) _auraient trahi. Mais il avait aussi chialé où d'autres auraient pu être heureux. Sirius Black c'est l'histoire d'un gars un peu fou, un peu sombre… Mais c'est surtout l'histoire d'un gars qui était mon ami.

Je m'appelle Rémus, écoutez ma voix et entendez l'écho de mon ami.

**/***/**

On était en première année, les premières neiges étaient arrivées et tout Poudlard était enrobé de coton. J'étais avec James et Sirius depuis un peu plus d'un mois et Peter ne faisait pas encore parti de notre petit clan. On avait décidé de sortir comme tous les plus jeunes de l'école. Sirius avait emporté son précieux chocolat, mauvaise habitude qu'il avait depuis toujours et qu'il nous refilait déjà.

La pleine lune venait de passer et j'étais fatigué. James et Sirius l'avaient bien compris même s'ils ne savaient pas encore pourquoi. Les deux, déjà, leaders avaient donc décidé de ne pas faire de bataille de boule de neige mais plutôt un bonhomme. Nous nous sommes vite mis au travail et bientôt trois énormes boules blanches se tenaient à nos côtés. Là fut la plus grande discussion de l'après-midi : qu'allions-nous faire de ces meringues géantes ?

James le premier proposa son idée :

-Et si on faisait un joueur de Quidditch ? Un attrapeur !

-Et puis quoi encore ! dit Sirius. Si on fait un joueur de Quidditch, on fait un gardien !

Leur petite discussion dura encore cinq bonnes petites minutes. Ni Sirius ni James ne décoloraient. Et si James prenait une couleur de plus en plus rouge, Sirius gardait un sang froid digne de sa famille.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire un lion ? Proposais-je doucement. J'étais encore un peu gêné, timide comme j'étais avec les personnes que je ne connaissais pas depuis plus d'un an (minimum).

-Un lion ? demanda James

-Et bien oui, comme celui de Griffondor. Après tout, c'est notre nouvelle famille.

-Oh oui ! Rajouta James, un lion comme notre nouvelle amitié !

À ce moment-là, Sirius fit une drôle de tête. Cette tête qu'il faisait quand il était ému comme je le comprendrais plus tard. On venait, sans le savoir, de lui offrir une seconde chance d'être quelqu'un d'autre que Black. D'avoir une famille. Il dit alors une des seules phrases qu'il pensa sérieusement de toute sa scolarité.

-A condition qu'elle soit toujours là même s'il n'y a plus de neige et qu'on boive un chocolat chaud à sa santé !

Nous avons tous applaudit cette idée et nous sommes mis à la construction de notre lion. A la fin, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment au fier animal que nous avions imaginé mais il nous plaisait plus que tout et James fit une photo grâce à l'appareil que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son entrée à Poudelard. On y voyait une sorte d'animal informe, Sirius qui rugit à coté de la "gueule" de l'animal, James en équilibre sur mon dos tandis que j'essayais de tenir vaillamment sur le "lion". Nous nous sommes d'ailleurs bien étalés par la suite...

Cette journée se fut appelé pompeusement par James "le Commencement" et elle resta à jamais pour nous comme le symbole du début des maraudeurs. Et la photo triplée de James s'est bien vite retrouvée dans nos porte-feuilles à tous trois jusqu'à la fin.

*/*/*/*

Voilà c'était le premier chapitre de cette petite fiction. il ne faudra pas s'attendre à des trucs supers longs, ce sera juste des petits (ou grands) moments de la vie de Sirius vus par Rémus. j'espère que ça vous plaira.


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoilà avec un petit drabble. j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis inspirée de musique jazz, blues et de vieilles chansons françaises. Bonne lecture!

**_Musique_**

Ils étaient en seconde année quand Remus aperçut pour la première fois la douceur de Sirius. C'était pendant les vacances de Noël, James et Peter étaient retournés dans leur famille.

C'était le matin, Remus s'était levé tôt comme à son habitude et était allé à la bibliothèque seul, Sirius faisant encore une grasse mâtinée. Mais dans les alentours de onze heures, il avait senti une irrépressible envie de chocolat lui tenailler l'estomac et les papilles. Il se décida donc pour aller dans leur dortoir pour piquer une tablette dans sa réserve personnelle.

Il s'approchait à pas de loup vers la porte des premières. Il s'arrêta devant et approcha doucement sa main de la clinche décorée d'une guirlande made in Peter. Il l'inclina lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Il entra sous le doux frottement de ses pieds sur la moquette rouge de la chambre et… écarquilla les yeux. Sirius était bien là, allongé sur son lit, le visage serein, les mains pendant sur les cotés de son lit, une pochette de CD vide reposant sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait les yeux ouverts et ne l'avait pas remarqué et la musique continuait de s'élever dans l'air, donnant une ambiance feutrée à l'ensemble. Le jazz continuait, indifférent à la présence du nouveau venu.

Quand Sirius aperçut enfin Remus, il ne dit rien, fit à peine un geste pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. L'heure qui suivit fut douce et étrange mais elle vit naître ce lien entre eux qui les lierait à vie. Ce fut le commencement de cette drôle de coutume de Noël entre les deux maraudeurs. Et si au fil des années un peu de fumée vint se mêler aux mélodies ainsi que quelques confidences, elle resta inchangée. Même une interruption de 13 ans ne put l'effacer…

Ce matin-là de Noël, il croyait naïvement tout savoir sur celui qu'il appelait pompeusement son meilleur ami. Il découvrit alors un des secrets les plus merveilleux de la terre. Les amis n'arrêtaient pas de surprendre, encore plus ceux qu'on croit connaître sur les bouts des doigts.

0

0

0

Voilà merci d'avoir lu et laissez une review svp ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous conseille aussi l'OS de Manoe qui m'a donné l'envie d'écire ce drabble, il s'appelle "sans règle", c'est vraiment chouette.

A la prochaine


	3. Chapter 3 Fraterie

Mais Sirius n'était pas tout blanc non plus. Oui c'était un ami merveilleux et je chéri encore tout les moments que l'on a partagés dans le passé. Seulement Sirius était un homme et en avait donc aussi les vices de ce dernier. Parmi eux la cruauté.

***

Nous venions d'entrer en deuxième année et le choixpeau commençait à peine la répartition qu'un nom nous surpris : Black Régelus. Jusqu'à ce moment-là nous ignorions l'existence du petit frère de Sirius. À son nom, l'ainé des frères releva à peine la tête signe qu'il écoutait la sentence de l'item magique mine de rien.

''Serpentard !''

Il ne marqua sur son visage aucune expression. Juste une ride au-dessus des yeux qui nous montrait qu'il s'attendait à cette annonce malgré un bref espoir du contraire. Un pli amer au coin de la bouche, il attendit le repas tête baissée, le regard fixe.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce petit frère nous croisa dans les couloirs entre deux cours. Il fit mine de se diriger vers Sirius sans que les trois autres ne le voient. Mais il changea d'avis et nous contourna tête basse. Ce petit manège eu lieu encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il se décide. Mais à peine Sirius l'aperçut-il et que le première n'ouvrit la bouche que …

''Dégage''

Il parlait avec un venin que nous ne le connaissions pas même envers les serpents. Mes yeux se froncèrent.

''Mais…''

L'enfant n'ajouta rien de plus. Sirius lui avait tourné le dos et s'éloignait de lui d'un pas tranquille, _indifférent_.

James et Peter le suivirent rapidement mais je restai encore quelques instants pour voir ce visage et ces yeux rester interdits un moment puis se remplir de larmes, et de tristesse, et de solitude, et de tellement de choses… _de tellement de choses._

Quand je suis revenu à la tour je n'ai rien dit. Mais une question n'a jamais cessé de me tourmenter : _Pourquoi l'as-tu abandonné Sirius? C'était un enfant, il te ressemblait tant… Pourquoi être si aveugle ? Pourquoi ne voir que tes parents en lui et non ton ancien confident ? Ton frère... mon Dieu… ton petit frère. Tu aurais du le protéger, le calmer, le guider… _

***

Sirius est resté mon ami, rien n'a changé après ça… ou presque. Une rancœur au niveau du cœur et du ventre peut-être.


	4. Chapter 4

TERRIBLE SECRET

Sirius était là, le cul sur la chaise, la bouche béante. Pardonnez la vulgarité mais la situation était bien trop... trop... choquante, horrifiante pour penser à la bienséance. À quelques mètres de là se tenait l'objet de la catatonie de notre jeune ami. James, endormi. Et autour de lui, une multitude de cadavres. Sa bouche était barbouillée de leur essence, il en avait même dans les cheveux. Enfin, Sirius se reprit en main et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

-Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable de ça... Je veux dire, je savais qu'il allait faire quelque chose. C'était certain après la claque que lui a mis Evans pour la troisième fois...cette semaine... mais ça? Ça?

Sirius continua a parlé ainsi pendant quelques instants, s'embrouillant les pinceaux tellement la scène que nous offrait notre meilleur ami le laissait pantois. Mais après, il reprit ses esprits et prit une grande décision que je ne pus qu'approuver.

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ni lui faire savoir comment il a été, ça le minerait trop. Mus, assure toi qu'il dort bien profondément et installe le dans son lit. Lance aussi un récurvite. Peter débarrasse toi des restes sur le plancher. Moi je vais voir si l'infirmière possède des potions contre ... les indigestions.

Au dernier mot, la bouche de Sirius se tordit et son nez se retroussa.

Après une demi-heure, la pièce était comme neuve et il ne restait plus de traces de la folie passagère de heures plus tard, James se réveillait avec un drôle de gout dans la bouche.. comme... c'était difficile à dire, le gout était très léger mais oui, c'était...

-Du chocolat! Sous le coup de l'illumination, il avait crié dans tous le dortoir. Sirius, Peter et moi échangeâmes un regard circonspect : oui, il valait mieux que James ignore qu'il plongeait dans une boulimie chocolatée dès qu'il déprimait trop fort.

Ce n'est que bien des années plus tard, quand le whisky purfeu remplaça le chocolat que ses amis avouèrent à James l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé un matin de novembre dans la tour de Griffondor. Lui, allongé dans une marre de papier argenté aux couleurs de Honey Duck, du chocolat partout sur lui.


End file.
